futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Earth's Remnants 3 (Map Game)
I have permission from Derpmaster, so now I present to you, Earth's Remnants 3!!! Feel free to join and start playing. Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by the '''War Algorithm. * Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: ** NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS ** NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT ** NO ALIENS ** NO NUKES UNTIL 2175, THIS IS A POST APOCALYPTIC MAP GAME. * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! (This is also copied and pasted from Future Map Game Revised, Future Map Game 2, Humanity's Course, Weight of the World & World In Turmoil, with stuff added.) Backstory It is 2120, and the world has gone through a nuclear holocaust. Only 10% of the world's population remains, most of them hiding in bunkers or living in very remote places. However, people have started emerging again, and civilization has begun again. Will the survivors lead this broken Earth to prosperity? Or will they be crushed again? Only time will tell... Map Countries Just add your nation to the list, you can invent one!!! Just start small though. We will start when we get 3 players. * Kashmir: (Jammu & Kasmir, Azad Kashmir, Northern Pakistan Areas, Aksai Chin, portion of China claimed by India OTL) * Latvia: ' (Latvia, Estonia, Kaliningrad, Karelia, St Petersburg, Leningrad, Pskov, Novgorod, Murmansk OTL)' * New Guinea: (Papua New Guinea, Moluccas, West Papua, Solomon Islands, Palau OTL) * Katanga: (Katanga OTL) * Naya Vijayanagar: (Southern India OTL) * Alpine Confederation: Hexarafi (Switzerland, Liechstenstein, Tyrol, Vorarlberg (Austria), South Tyrol, part of Piedmont and Lombardy (Italy) OTL) * Nazi Sparta: '''Derpmaster21 (Southern Greece and Istanbul OTL) * '''Quintana Roo: (Quintana Roo Mexican State OTL) * Tierra del Fuego: (Tierra del Fuego Archipelago OTL) * Iberia: (Iberia OTL) * Sicilia: (Sicily OTL) * United Capitalist States of Koryo (UCSK):Sidewinder201192 (Manchuria, Korean Peninsula and Southern Japan OTL) * Republic of Java: (Java OTL) * United Kingdom of Ireland: (Ireland OTL) * Mamluk Sultanate: (Egypt (except coast area), Sudan, South Sudan, Eritrea, and part of Libya OTL) * Islamic Empire of Mecca: (Saudi Arabia, Oman, Yemen, UAE, Qatar, and Bahrain OTL) * Kievan Rus: (Eastern Ukraine OTL) * Republican Empire of Trump: (Washington DC OTL) * Christo Redento: (Rio de Janiero OTL) * Papal State of Jerusalem: (Israel OTL) * Babylonia: (Southern Iraq OTL) * Dominion of the Caribbean: LoadedLanguage (Cuba, Haiti, and Caicos Islands) * Nga Morehu: '''ScottyD123 * '''Neo-Californian Republic: User:NewHorizons123 (California, Nevada, Baja California, Baja California Sur) * Republic of Texas: '''Darksith66 (Texas, oklahoma, arkansas, Loisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Arkansas, and Georgia) Fallen Nations/Areas * '''Lithuania (Invaded by Latvia) * Estonia (Invaded by Latvia) * Poland (Invaded by Latvia) * East Germany (Invaded by Latvia) * Kaliningrad (Invaded by Latvia) * Moravia (Invaded by Latvia) * Slovakia (Except Bratislava) (Invaded by Latvia) * Hungary (Invaded by Latvia) * Mozambique (Colonized by Latvia) * Austria (Invaded by Alpine Conf.) * Northern Italy (Invaded by Alpine Conf.) ** (more info coming soon) * Bavaria-Southern part(Invaded by Alpine Conf.) * Baden-Wüttemberg-Southern part (Invaded by Alpine Conf.) * Bohemia (Invaded but Alpine Confederation) Mods * Game Creator: Derpmaster21 * Co-Creator: The2016 * Map Mod: * Mod 1: Hexarafi * Mod 2: Sidewinder * Mod 3: Sailesh s nair * Emergency Mod: The2016 Game 2120 * Kashmir: We emerge from the shadows as the successor of North India, North Pakistan and South West China. We begin to make contact with the outside world and start expanding our territory. *'UCSK': We begin roaming around former China to rescue any survivors and expand our territory. We begin moving north from our base in former Japan. We acquire plenty of pre-war technology, which we use to send communications to anyone that can receive them. We establish Seoul to be our new capital, and begin reconstruction. * Alpine Confederation: Because of Switzerland's neutrality in the past war, there's no much massive destruction in our country, but we lost our communication with other nations. Now, our mission is to connect the world again and make the world peace forever. After merged with Liechstenstein, we have changed our name to Alpine Confederation. We were going to search other people and we have discovered city of Innsbruck, as we know it's part of Austria, we also were going to South. Now, we continue our expedition to France (West), Germany (North), and East. Although we have GPS, it's not useful. We only use map for this. We start set back internet, and make a server internet in Zürich. * Nazi Sparta: We are survivors of the nuking of Athens, we number 21,900. We designate Athens as the capital of the newly established Nazi Sparta and we claim all of "Southern Greece", as a map that we found told. * Latvia: During the war, we were invaded by Russia, but The EU came to the rescue at the last minute and we invaded Russia, at least, that's what the Diary says. We expand our territory to the now uninhabited Lithuania, as well as Central, Volga, Southern, Urals, Caucasus and Northwest Federal Districts of Russia. We start rebuilding St. Petersburg, Riga and Tallinn. Our current population is 4,680,900 people. We ask Pacifist Alpine Confederation for an alliance, as we have only recently discovered that they have survived. * Naya Vijayanagar: The Southern areas of India are filled with activity, as a tidal power station undergoes constructed along the south-western coast of what is now known as The New City of Victory (Naya Vijayanagar). This is possible due to the technologies reaped from Vijayanagar's '''new capital, Bengaluru, with computers, cars and even primitive drones recovered from the city. At this point Vijayanagar claims and with some diplomacy, integrates all of South India into its empire country and with the pre-war technology in Bengaluru, has successfully set up a communications center that will replicate the "internet", as it is called in the Bengaluru documents. Meanwhile, convoys have been sent up to North India to survey the area for any survivors, if there are any. * '''Latvia: We are happy to announce to the Entire nation that the Riga Hospital has been reopened and so has the Royal St Petersburg Hospital in St Petersburg. We start manufacturing the Honda EV-N, It runs on Solar Power. We start developing medicines and start curing people of formerly common sicknesses such as the cold. We send a Radio signal all across the Earth, to see if anyone else survived, and if they want to form the Cooperation, Alliance & Trade Organization (CATO) (Players/Mod Response Needed). We develop a second and third car, ready for manufacturing next year. One named Honda Teleport, and the other named Honda Gear. * Nazi Greece:'''We change our flag, because our old flag was just a rough sketch, and now it is refined. We find 81,000 survivors in the Peloponessus, and we have received a radio message from a country called "Latvia", from a map of a place called Europe, we see Latvia, and it doesn't seem that far away, so we send a diplomat to try and establish a Greek embassy in this so-called Latvia. We construct an army, consisting of 5,000 soldiers, 38 tanks, and 6 warplanes. * '''Latvia: We discover there was once a thing called "Internet" and we decide to revive it and use it, it is useful for learning about things from before The Great Nuclear War. We lose our territory in Urals, Caucasus, and Southern Federal Districts of Russia. We reconstruct Warsaw and becomes our capital. We discover a person from a place called "Greece" has wandered to our land, we ask this Greece place for an alliance & Trade deal + Their map of Europe, to compare them (Greece Response Needed). * Alpine Confederation: We have received a message from Latvia, we are gladly to open trade and our diplomatic ties, but we decline for alliance offer from Latvia, due to our neutrality. We also discover a nation has established in Greece, and we ask for open trade and embassy. Response Needed. We continue our expedition, we discover those cities: Wien, München, Freiburg, Linz, Salzburg, Graz, Brescia, Verona, and Milan. We continue push our explorers to city of Torino, Stuttgart, Lyon, Bratislava, and Venice. We also have discovered people there, and Milan people ask for autonomous region, we accept. We continue upgrade our technology, we start look for after to fly a plane so it will be easier to search other nation. * Latvia: We explore a new place called "Slovakia" and discover Svidnik and Snina Cities, both abandoned. We also discover a group of islands a long way up call Svalbard, but we don't colonize it because it is of no use to us. We invade this Slovakia place, and we end up taking over it (except Bratislava) with almost no troubles whatsoever. We make another model automobile, for people who don't have access to the newly built Highways. We invade East Germany, Moravia and Hungary. We declare Victory over all nations. 2121 * Nazi Greece: '''We accept all offers from other nations. We find another 68,000 people in Northern Greece, and we find 18,000 in the Aegean Islands. Based from the map of Europe, we extend our boundaries to Albania, Macedonia and Turkish Europe, we also claim Cyprus and a small part of the Nile Delta. We scout those areas and we find another 185,000. We find out about the Internet, and we start rewiring the connection. We also find numerous "dams" across Greece, and we put them back to work generating electricity. We start rebuilding Athens and Istanbul, and we rename Istanbul back to Constantinople. We find a world map, and we start reopening schools, markets and hospitals all across Nazi Greece. We also scout for people in Sicily, hoping to regain Magna Graecia. * '''Latvia: We use a place called "Copenhagen" in an unknown land as a sea port. We start to send Explorers from Port Copenhagen to sea in hopes that the world is bigger than just Europe. We find a new land far from Europe. We colonize this land since the inhabitants are weak, it appears to be called Mozambique. * Naya Vijayanagar: We rediscover two abandoned international airports at the very south of the Indian peninsula, with strange tribes worshiping various fully-functioning aircraft. We coerce the natives into handing the aircraft over by telling them that we have the ability to control the gods and to show it, introduce to them computers, which they chose as their new gods, impressed with their technology. Once we have the aircraft, we start refurbishing them and reverse engineering them for transport, as for some reason cars seem very sparse. The hydro-electric power-plant is a quarter complete and can provide some electricity for now. This allows further construction of an "intranet" across the lands of Southern India to link up the remaining cities together. We start fielding a national army for defense. Meanwhile, one convoy stumbles across the ruins of Hyderabad and finds a map of a strange land in the north-west... named "Europe". Some of our national geologists have also managed to prove the existence of the North and East as well. *'Nazi Greece: '''We begin three voyages: one to the east, one to the west, and one to the south: The one to the east has been a success, we colonized parts of Spain, we ventured far to sea and colonized a place called "Haiti", then we ventured north and colonized a place called "North Carolina". In our voyage east, we meet Naya Vijaynagar, we ask for a trade deal '(Vijaynagar Response Needed). In our expedition south, we colonize a land called "Tanzania" and we also meet Latvia, apparently, they ventured to the south before we did. **'''Vijayanagar National Diplomatic Cabinet: We ask what material Greece would trade with us first. We have a gold reserve in Raicher and plenty of coal and aircraft material, as well as computer-era technologies to trade with. **'Nazi Greece: '''We have a lot of minerals, also we have gold and riches, we also have knowledge of all the world. **'Vijayanagar National Diplomatic Cabinet': It seems that my citizens have strangely warm relations with parts of the ideology your country bears and thus vote for trade. Trade it is. *'MOD EVENT: The Pacific island-states (excluding Australia, New Zealand and Fiji) survive, as well as Hawaii, and they unite under the Republic of the Pacific. The American Empire revolts from Latvia in Alaska, their ideology is an imperialistic ideology, and they believe themselves to be the rightful ruler of the world, and they claim direct descent from Donald Trump. * '''Latvia: During the war, we had 3 tanks but constructed another 82, all of which were destroyed by Russia. We now build 12 army tanks for our revamped military, plus 35 aircrafts and 14 submarines. We ask Nazi Greece & Vijayanagar if we could go into trade business as we have the largest Amber deposits in the world + We have large amounts and many factories producing Cotton, Polyester and Calico that we are willing to trade (Nazi Greece & Vijayanagar Response Needed). **'Naya Vijayanagar': Through "Greece" we manage to discover your country, and some of our elderly people describe you as Russia, said to be an ally of India in the past, and we decide we will trade our numerous computer technologies and their materials for your mysterious cotton. *'USCK': We have expanded our borders to cover former Japan and Manchuria as well as the Korean Peninsula, but we list Pyongyang as a radiation zone as we learnt that former North Korea was nuked many times. We start exploring former China and settle in Beijing, Shanghai and Chongqing. Reconstruction begins on all damaged buildings. We discover Tokyo has plenty of pre-war technology, and we reintegrate them into society. Internet service is now established across our territory, as well as a highway from Seoul to Beijing. We have recreated a typical middle 21th century civilization. The geothermal power plants are partially functioning, and is already lighting up cities in the Honshu regions. We begin manufacturing solar panels and install them on every building. We begin agricultural activity in rural areas and we establish a basic police force, postal service, hospital and education system in every city with 100,000 population. Several military bases have been discovered in former North Korea, China and Japan, and we reverse engineer the war technology to create 10 new tanks with rudimentary radiation shielding, to traverse hostile environments like Pyongyang. We broadcast a message on to the Internet, hoping that someone replies.(Player Response Needed) * Naya Vijayanagar: While broadcasting the news to the citizens of our lands through the intranet, one of the communications personnel picks up a strange message. Once it's frequency is decoded and processed through the compiler, it looks to be in strange letters and we deduce that it is from the far northern east. We send a reply confirming our location and details of our country, and prepare a convoy fleet of 14 ships for exploration. (USCK Repsonse NEEDED) **'UCSK': We receive the reply, and send GPS coordinates to a harbor in Incheon, and this time we use English to send the message. **'Naya Vijayanagar': After having received the coordinates, an old atlas of Asia is used to determine the location of this "Incheon" and the exploration fleet sets sail for Incheon. Some of our older citizens and our explorers in Central and North India seem to be able to understand the language in the message. 2122 * Nazi Greece: We find a message on the Internet, it is written in a strange language, and another message written in a language called English (this is the language the people of our North Carolina colony speak). Apparrently, there is a nation far to the east, we use a working commercial plane from the abandoned Athens International Airport to fly to this country. We are fully prepared for war, and we will be declaring war on Sicillia any moment now. We send scouts to Bulgaria, they find another 221,900 people, and we claim Bulgaria for ourselves. Athens, Istanbul and many other cities across Nazi Greece are now fully electrified, we are now working on extending the electrical wiring to the countryside. * Latvia: we colonize Sumatra & Borneo, because of their resources and closeness to Vijayanagar. We now have Internet, fully functional automobiles and Electricity + functional Hospitals in large cities including Warsaw, Riga, Tallinn, Maputo, Medan, Copenhagen, Minsk, Budapest, Berlin, Bandad Seri Begawan and Kraków. *'Dominion of Baracoa: '''Those of us that survived world war three have established a democratic government. We currently have a population of 35,000. We sent a group of explorers over the mountains and discovered another city that is apparently called Guantanamo del Norte. They speak a dialect called Guantanamoan Spanish. As they explored further, they discovered the ruins of a greater city called Guantanamo. *'Nga Morehu:' Threes years after the Great Nuclear War remnants of the former New Zealand population emerge from multiple tribes from each district and declare unity and thus declaring the making if the new country under the name of Nga Morehu. Immediately all the districts run infrastructure drives and the economy of Nga Morehu and our national pride rises immensely. We send volunteers from Wellington to make contact with the survivors from the Northern regions of the South Island and thus hoping for them to join the mighty land of Nga Morehu '(Mod response needed). *'''Mod Response: '''They join. * '''Latvia: We now have contact with Nazi Greece and Vijanayagar. We colonize Norway and South Sweden, and give the people of Oslo and Stockholm the most advanced automobiles currently in the world, hospitals and Electricity. We make The first world map made in the 22nd Century. * Nazi Greece: 'Athens is the first city to be rebuilt, able to house a population of 1 million, more than the non-colonial population of the entire Nazi Greece. We expand our territory to encompass Serbia, Wallachia and Montenegro, and we start colonizing some small ports in Eastern Italy. We discover "solar power" and also we start the first commercial airline service in the 22nd century, with airline service from Athens to Thessaloniki, Constantinople, Dar Es Salaam (Tanzanian Colony), Krakòw, Warsaw, Zurich and Riga. *'MOD EVENT: Sicily ask to join Nazi Greece Response Needed. Galicia expand their territory until capture Basque County. Meanwhile, Mamluk Sultanate, afraid of Greece, move their palace from Cairo to Khartoum. Republic of Hollywood start doing an expedition, and they discover USCK, then they ask for an alliance. Response Needed. **'UCSK': We accept. **'Nazi Greece:' We weicome Sicillia to our realm, and we rename it Magna Graecia. * Alpine Confederation: We have discovered Lyon, Strasbourg, Prague, Venice, Genoa, Turin, Bologna, Ljubljana, Bratislava, Nurnberg, Stuttgart, and Frankfurt in 2021; and Marseilles, Monaco, Zagreb, Clemont-Ferrand, Luxembourg, Cologne, Erfurt, and Hanover this year. After we discover aftur, We operate back Alpine Airlines, that connect Zürich, Bern, Geneve, Basel, Lausanne, and Innsbruck to Warsaw, Athens, Constantinople, and Riga. We also start rebuild airports in Graz, Salzburg, Linz, Vienna, Prague, Bratislava, Milan, Munich, Lyon, Marseilles, Turin, Genoa, and Frankfurt. We start give some maps, books, and documents from 21st century to Latvia, Greece, Naya Vijayanagar, and USCK. Highway and railway are rebuilt in Austria and Northern Italy. *'UCSK': We send some colonists to colonize San Francisco, the Philippines, Taiwan and the South East Asian peninsula after discovering their distance is not so far away. We meet Latvian colonists in Borneo and ask for an alliance.(Latvian Response Needed) We begin constructing wind farms after locating some blueprints, and begin trying to restart aircraft so we can go meet other countries. Using a map of the world given to us by the Alpine Confederation, we claim central China, Mongolia and Siberia so we now have control of Eastern Asia. We have rebuilt several cities including Busan, Tokyo, Hiroshima, Sapporo, Beijing, Shanghai and Xi An. 2123 * Nga Morehu: 'In the national archives we find maps of the former world as it stood in the year 2015, with this information we annex all of the former New Zealand colonies including Cook Islands and the Antarctic claim. With the claim in Antarctica we start to fund mining company expeditions to the frozen land in search of ores, after a few months a population of 84,000 miners are working the Ross Dependency. It is found that the land is mineral rich and Nga Morehu ends up with a high supply of oil, iron and many other minerals which it is ready to trade '(Mod: I expect the Antarctic Treaty is no longer in force because of the war and the subsequent destruction of many countries, if it is (of which I think there should be a discussion to decide that) then disregard everything I said about mining Antarctica). After the annexation of the former New Zealand our population rises past 17 million. The Nga Morehu government declares themselves Technocracy in view so we are on the path to the worlds most technological country. The goal for the future is by 2135 that Nga Morehu has the highest GDP per capita in the world and for help to reach this goal we grow our economy on an enormous scale. A colonization force is set up with a troop number of 272,000. We send divisions to Melbourne, Sydney, Newcastle, Brisbane, Gold Coast, Hobart, Launceston, Geelong and Wollongong. The government introduces a law that in the event of war the military can mobilize all able bodied citizens and thus introduce a two year military training regime at the end of secondary school. * Latvia: We colonize Java and Bali. We also colonize Nigeria. * Kashmir:'''We begin to send Exploration teams to the North,West,East and South.The Explorers going north found a place called Tibet.we ask if they could merge with usresponse needed.the exploration team to the west fount out a place which was destroyed by nuclear weapons. There was a signpost indicating ''''Pakistan'.we send military forces as wll as civilians to inhabit the place after the place is being removed of nuclear winter.the Exploration team to the south found many cities as they went.they found places like Delhi,Lucknow,Patna,Mumbai,Kolkata etc.we decided to merge it with our Current country.this new Country Comprising of Pakistan,Kashmir and the Central,Northern and Western states will be called 'The Confederation of North India'.'''The Explorers have found a new country called Naya Vijayanagar.we would like to trade with you for resourcesVijayanagar Response needed.The capital of our Country is Being Shifted to Kolkata where many resources were found.we are now sharing a direct border with Naya Vijayanagar.we would like an alliance with you.Vijayanagar response needed.we have found an old technology called radar.we are developing it to find new countries in this new world. **'''Naya Vijayanagar: We accept all responses, but are disappointed that we will not be able to expand territory peacefully. *'Dominion of Baracoa: '''We have sent a group of explorers west to find out where more people are and to find lost materials and guides to reconstruct our old way of life. We hired one hundred people to make ships out of wood and other materials we find. So far we have built two ships and many small canoes. We sailed east and discovered the country called Haiti, and another set of islands which they call Caicos. We ask '''Haiti' and Caicos if they will join with us to form Dominion of the Caribbean. (Mod response needed). * Latvia: We start to improve our cities and have provided electricity for all of Estonia, Latvia, Zealand, Moravia and Lithuania-Kaliningrad. On our journey across the pacific we discover 2 islands apparently former New Zealand, they are now Nga Morehu. We ask Nga Morehu for a trade deal and alliance (Nga Morehu Response Needed). We provide electricity for Oslo and Stockholm. Internet and limited Electricity is now available in Lagos, Abuja, Mozambique City and Jakarta-Bandung. We continue to manufacture 22nd Century Automobiles and Motorcycles and provide them with a low cost due to people being very poor in the future. We finish of Central Sweden and now we leave north Sweden for Finland. We start to explore South America. * Naya Vijayanagar: We have constructed a hydro-electric dam and have started a project to link up the national power grid of our country and we have decided to construct some wind farms near the windy shores where the Hydro-Electric dam is located. We have mastered the art of air technology and have developed a sufficient national air-force, with the leading planes being similar to the Russian "T-50 PAK-FA" that existed in the early 21st century. We have also started to provide a national education service across Vijayanagar, with mobile schools currently in place of the future schools that we wish to erect across our beloved lands. In the meanwhile, living conditions are improving, as computers are becoming wide-spread across Vijayanagar, up to the point that a second Communications Center may need to be set up to accommodate for the increase in traffic. * Latvia: We start to build solar power stations in Minsk, Copenhagen, Vilnius, Tallinn, Riga, Stockholm, Abuja, Oslo, Berlin, Warsaw, Kraków, Lagos, Jakarta-Bandung and Mozambique City. We develop the technology to detect the weather again. In South America, we discover a nation called "Th Amazon-Inca Federation", and they ask us for an alliance, which we accept. They tell us please do not colonize South America, it is their homeland, so we listen and leave them peacefully. We build a P-12 school in Minsk, Riga, Tallinn, Oslo, Stockholm, Copenhagen, Lagos, Abuja, Jakarta-Bandung, Bandar Seri Begawan, Berlin, Warsaw, Kraków, Vilnius and Mozambique City. * Confederation of North India:'''We have Gold mines In parts of the place Maharashtra and found lots of Iron ore in Jharkhand.we also find uranium in Bihar. We utilize these materials to increase our defense.we also discovered a missile tech known as BrahMos. We develop it.Literacy rate of our people increased due to the increasing no. of schools for the young as well as for the aged.both Male and females will get equal opportunity.we decide to elect a new leader for our country.finally, Rahul Gandhi,the last member of the Gandhi family wins and is the first prime minister of the Confederation of North India.we found an old map indicating the countries of the old world.We request Naya Vijayanagar if there is any country you know so we may trade with themVijayanagar response needed.' 2124 * '''Nazi Greece: '''From Naya Vijaynagar, we discover the Confederation of North India, we ask for trade with them, we will take whatever they have to offer in return for giving them a small loan of a million dollars to kickstart their economy and to rebuild their infrastructure, we also give them some computer technology and we also will route Air Greece to Delhi and Kolkata. * '''Dominion of the Caribbean:' We currently have a population around two million. Explorers were sent out and discovered a medium size island southwest of Baracoa. Not knowing what it's called, we annexed it anyway, and created a mine of some type, but as there are no scientists, we don't know what metal we are extracting. We found a city called Nassau with 50 thousand people. We asked them for a trade deal. (Mod Response needed) 'Many families throughout our dominion have their own farms and there are large fishing colonies, to supply everyone with enough food. We are fixing and improving roads in Cuba and Haiti. Now a new government has been established. Each city gets to be fairly autonomous, but they have to have a democratic system for governing themselves, and follow the constitution we made. Then all citizens of each region of equal population will vote for a member in the Dominion Parliament, and a president. We also have the federal court system, and the federal police. We explored further to the north to find a lot more islands and a place called Florida. * '''Confederation of North India:Nazi Greece'We will trade with you,we will provide gold and sufficient amount of Iron ore in return for the loan and the computer technology.we have finished our rebuilding of Kolkata,Delhi and Mumbai and we accept the flight Air Greece to Strengthen our Friendship.we have also finished the construction of Solar panels in Rajasthan as the is Sufficient sunlight there.this renewable source of energy will soon replace The Conventional source of energy so that pollution can be lowered.we also plan to rebuild 4 Cities i.e Delhi,Kolkata,Mumbai and Srinagar.Construction starts this year and is expected to end within 5 years.we also Enhance our Army by providing Lightweight helmets,Newer Rifles,Bulletproof vests etc. *'Texas: '''As a result of the nuclear war, texas has become an independent nation. Our population hit 90 million before the war but the metro areas of Houston (30 million), Dallas (25 million), Austin (13 million), and San Antonio (10 million) have been devastated with around 90% of the people in those areas dying (70 million died). The rest of texas was too rural to present a big target. The first texas president, Linwood J. Wilson, was the governor of the state of texas before the great war. Most of the Texan congress has survived and they now make up the nation's government. A constitution has also been drafted. It is nearly identical to the constitution of the United States except there's less emphasis on the states (that might change when we get bigger). President Wilson has begun reconstruction which he claims will take many decades. *'UCSK: We establish an airline service, and begin routing aircraft to Nazi Greece, Latvia, the Alpine Confederation and Naya Vijaynagar. We have expanded our borders to cover former China, Vietnam, Laos, Thailand, Myanmmar and Malaysia. We conduct agricultural activities in rural areas, while rebuilding begins on cities. We have rebuilt 45% of our country's cities. We start expanding from our colony in San Francisco and settle in Los Angeles and San Diego, before claiming the whole state of California. We establish an army comprised of 15 radia-tanks and 5 aircraft, and a navy comprised of 6 warships. We have a small army now as we don't want to wage any wars yet. * Naya Vijayanagar: Computer Literary rates have improved with the widespread distribution of computers, thus also increasing literary rates across our country. We finally establish a national airliner, "Naya Pakshee", known in English as "New Bird". As thus, we send an expedition force over to Sri Lanka for colonization. (Mod Response NEEDED) ''' The wind-farms are doing relatively good, even while construction is ongoing, and have managed to so far keep up with the ever-increasing living conditions of the Vijayanagar peoples. The gold from Raicher and the steel metals stashed in Central India have led to the possible consideration of a train network for efficient supply of goods, as air cargo and the road infrastructure have not been perfected, currently, cargo is driven by "mules" and strange mutated "oxen". We start adding armored vehicles to our army. * '''Latvia: We finish of colonizing Denmark and we colonize a new place called "Quebec". They speak an unusual language there. Apparently, there was once a language called "Latvian" but after the war it was lost. Our Current language is written like this: このように書かれました。We Ask Confederation of Northern India for an alliance and trade deal (North India Response Needed). * Confederation of North India:'Latvia'We accept your proposal for an alliance.we Would also like to trade with you.we'll give you gold,Iron ore and Precious gems that was found in Madhya Pradesh. We have set Hindi itself as our official Language as it is widely spoken across India.other languages Include Tibetian and Chinese.We have discovered a New Place Called Nepal.seeing as there was little amount of people there,we ask them to merge with us'response needed.'We have developed radar and with the Computer Technology given to us by Nazi greece,We have found a new Nation to the north of us.this Country is called United Capitalist States of Korya. We would like to trade.we have given a message through our Computer systems.response needed. ** UCSK: We accept. **'Mod EVENT:' Republic of California ask to join UCSK. Response Needed. Galicia have conquered Iberia, they changed their name to Confederation of Iberia. Meanwhile, Islamic Empire conquered Arabia, Mamluk Sultanate began expand to the South, and Belfast captured all Ireland. ** UCSK:We accept. ** Alpine Confederation: We continue expand our territory, now we have West Germany, Low Countries, most part of France, and half part of Italy. We have discovered those cities: Hamburg, Kiel, Florence, Rome, Toulouse, Bordeaux, Nantes, Le Havre, Calais, Paris, Amsterdam, Brussels, Bremen, Cologne, Dusseldorf, and Dortmund. We ask for open trade and embassy with Iberia. Response Needed. We have ships, starting to discover Algeria. We also have built airport in Vienna, Graz, Linz, Salzburg, Milan, Turin, Munich, Stuttgart, Prague, Bratislava, Frankfurt, Lyon, Strasbourg, Venice, Brescia, and Verona. Railway and highway are built in Germany, Belgium, some part of France, and Italy. *'Republic of Texas: '''We have finished our internet connections and now, every texan with a phone has internet. President Wilson plans on rebuilding the United States by expanding into other states but first, he wants to ensure that the infrastructure is suitable for 20 million people to go about their daily lives. The task of removing rubble is made easier by robots. * '''UCSK': We build airports in Tokyo, Beijing, Shanghai, Seoul, Hong Kong, Bangkok, Singapore, Kuala Lumpur, Ho Chi Minh, Siem Reap, Yangon and Manila. We establish an Airline Service called Air Koryo, and we begin commercial flights to Nazi Greece, Alpine Confederation and Latvia. We expand our territory to cover Eastern Siberia, Alaska, Nevada, Utah, Washington and send some expeditions to Ecuador, Madagascar and UAE to establish some overseas colonies. We start building more highways and railways, and plan on creating a bridge across the Bering Sea to connect our American colonies to the mainland. 2125 * Texas: We have at least rebuilt an infrastructure good enough to sustain us. We send expeditionary teams into former Oklahoma to integrate them into our new country and to hopefully rebuild the United States of America. * Dominion of the Caribbean: ' We sent archaelogists to discover things lost in cities and universities that have been destroyed. We also now have a lumber trade where people are cutting trees and sending them to cities near the shore. However, they are not allowed to cut down more that 1000 trees per square kilometer per year unless they are creating a city. This is to preserve our natural ecosystems. We have also discovered a country called Texas. We would like to start trade with them and create and alliance. '(Texas Response Needed). We are creating railroads in Cuba, Jamaica, and Haiti. ** Texas dip: 'we agree to trade and create an alliance * '''Confederation of North India:'We have Fully Computerised the nation and the Electricity Network is all over the Confederation.We are starting to build Ships and are set sail to the West of India through Mumbai.We found a nation called Dominion of the Caribbean.we would like to trade with themof the Caribbean response needed' **'Dominion of the Caribbean dip:' We agree to trade and our major products include seafood, tropical fruits, aluminum from our mines, paper, and many manufactured products. *'Texas: we have begun sending expeditionary teams to the southern states such as Mississippi, Louisiana, Alabama, and Tennessee. We have successfully integrated Oklahoma. * : We reboot some minimal communications, and discover that Texas has created a government. We try to contact the US government. No Response. We then realize that this world has completely changed. We then find a nation called the Dominion of The Caribbean. We ask to exchange information with this nation. '''Response Required ** Dominion of the Caribbean dip: We are the combination of the following islands: Cuba, Haiti, and the southern Bahamas. We would like to open transportation from Cuba to California. Currently we are rebuilding infrastructure in our cities, and excavating sites that have been destroyed or abandoned to search for information from our past. * Nazi Greece: '''We expand our colony in North Carolina in all directions, we meet a country called Texas, and ask for trade(Texan Response Needed). We have also completely rebuilt all cities in the Southern Balkans. ** '''Texas dip: '''we are happy to trade * '''Texas: '''We have integrated mississippi, Loisiana, Alabama, and Georgia. Mississippi was reduced to african standards since it was the poorest state in the union and was the most dependent on federal funds. It will take some time to rebuild the south. * '''Dominion of the Caribbean: We now have annexed the former Dominican Republic and we have a large aluminum mine in an island which we found out is called Jamaica. We built printing presses and are now printing out an average of six hundred books which have been written in the last few years. We found some old cars near the ruins of Havana and are making ethanol out of plants to power them. We now have 100 elementary schools, 20 high schools, and two universities. * texas: We send expeditions into Kansas and Florida Category:Earth's Remnants Category:Earth's Remnants 3 Category:Post Apocalyptic Category:Maps Category:Map Games